Anywhere Will Do
by JennyLD
Summary: Rose, Nine, and the consequences of teasing. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **None  
**Thanks To: **Sinecure for the beta

**

* * *

  
**

She's drying her hands on a linen roll when, suddenly, there's a loud crash behind her. Before she can react, before she can turn around to see what's happening, her body is shoved up against the wall. "Wha--?"

"No talk," he hisses in her ear. "Need you. Now."

Wearing a thin skirt and nothing more than a scrap of material over her chest, the cold of the tiles sends a shiver down her spine. She's not afraid; she knows whose arm is pressing into her back, keeping her firmly in place.

But in the knowing, her body quivers even more.

Anticipation builds in Rose as she awaits his next move. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears the sound of the sonic screwdriver working its magic on the lock. A lock she was sure she had set when she got here. It's a definite turn-on when the Doctor gets like this, all aggressive and demanding, but...well, they're not exactly in the ideal place for what she's certain he has in mind.

She's about to protest, but he's done with the door and he's groping and fondling her; hips, thighs, waist...his hands are everywhere. Then he's moving between her legs and, _oh! R_ight there. It feels so good she's forgotten all about the fact that he's about to take her here and now, in some alien loo.

"Naughty little tease," he accuses, before nipping at her ear, teeth biting down on sensitive flesh, sending another shiver down her spine.

Her lips curve up in a smug smile, because she is, has been, all night long. The lecture he'd given her before they left the TARDIS--the finer points of proper Ghwarkoon public behavior and a particular emphasis on how important this meeting was--had only served to encourage her more.

The Doctor is just too damn sexy when he's serious; all leather jacket and big ears, dopey look and firm, succulent body. A body that feels so damn good pressed up against hers.

She moans, growing wetter at the thought, and pushes back into him, feeling his erection hard against her bum. The action temporarily disturbs the fingers that were, just seconds ago, rubbing furiously across her knickers and his response is immediate.

Shoving her skirt up and out of his way, he rips the thin fabric out from between her legs in a single, fluid movement. Then he thrusts his cock up inside her in one equally swift motion and, oh, when did he undo his zip?

One second his jean-clad legs are rubbing against her bare ones and the next they are skin to skin. She's more than ready for him at this point. Desperate in fact. Has been since the five hour long Ghwarkoon dinner ceremony began three hours ago. It's her own damn fault though, for rubbing her hand up and down his thigh all night long. Cupping the bulge between his legs that she knows he was using everything in his power to keep from growing.

She's been wet, ready for him, for so long now. Still she sees stars when he finally fills her.

Two cool, roughened hands slip inside her shirt, seeking the mounds of flesh that are gently slapping against the wall as he slams into her over and over again. He pinches her nipple through her bra and the skin is puckering, yearning for more. He knows just what she likes and he gives it to her, but he doesn't hesitate to take everything he wants either.

"Doctor!" she gasps, feeling the need burning deep in her stomach.

He doesn't say a word, doesn't respond, just keeps up the furious rhythm that has his balls smacking against the sides of her thighs and the edges of his leather jacket scrap along her arse. There's an incredibly erotic wet sound as he moves in and out of her so fast she can barely breathe. She knows it won't be long before he comes. Apparently, she'd worked him into more of a frenzy than she thought.

And, God, she's close too. So close. All that taunting and teasing has left her more then ready for him.

She braces herself on the wall with her forearm and leans her head against it to help keep herself upright as she trails her hand down her own body to her clit. His hands are otherwise occupied pulling and twisting her nipples, so she's obviously not going to get it from him.

The instant she touches the little bundle of nerves, it's like an explosion in her head, all sparkles and light and she's coming, oh god, she's coming.

And that's all it takes to send him over the edge with her.

Biting her shoulder hard enough that she knows it'll leave a mark, he pulls all the way out and then buries himself in her warmth one last time. She feels him, as he bursts inside of her.

OOO

They're a puddle of sex and clothes and body parts as they stand there, both trying to catch their breath. He recovers faster than she does and yanks his jeans up, doing the zip before she can even stand upright again.

Then, without saying a word and with a quick slap to her bum, he leaves the bathroom closing the door behind him. Leaves her leaning against the wall, shaking, as his seed slowly slides down her leg.


End file.
